


I Would Wish Us an Eternity

by Traynor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Pre-Canon, Sex, Sibling Incest, hawkcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traynor/pseuds/Traynor
Summary: Carver has a premonition of something awful happening to Bethany and rushes in to check on her. Realizing they're alone in the house, Carver seizes the opportunity to show his affection for his twin.





	I Would Wish Us an Eternity

Carver sprints into the house, eyes wild and searching. The front room is empty. His legs wobble as he moves through the room and he reaches out to steady himself against the wall. His shoulder hits the door as he passes into the kitchen. 

“Beth?” She’s there, dark hair bent over some book on the table. Blue eyes turn up to greet him, worry etching lines in her forehead. 

“Carver?” Up in a hurry, book shoved aside, his sister is at his side in a moment. “Are you okay?”

His eyes are impossible to keep open. He shakes his head, focusing what vision he has left on her. “I don’t know,” he says, voice shaking and hoarse.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know...”

Bethany puts her shoulder under his raised arm, bending to support his weight. “Come on, let’s get you to the table.”

“No, I need--” Shaking his head his free hand gestures towards the bedroom they share. “I need to lay down.”

“Alright.”

They struggle to navigate the kitchen, Carver’s knees weak and Bethany navigating with him pressed against her. But they manage and as soon as they’re close enough, Carver flops down onto the bed. 

“Alright, now tell me what happened.”

Bethany sits down on the edge of the bed, a hand pressed to Carver’s forehead. He’s cool to the touch, but his eyes squeeze shut and his face contracts in pain. Sweeping a hand down his face, she palms his cheek and leans in closer. 

“Carver? You’re scaring me, what’s wrong?”

For a moment, it’s like nothing is wrong. His eyes open slowly, identical ice blue irises finding Bethany’s. He smiles but it’s lopsided and incomplete. As he looks at his sister her face fades and grows darker. Carver reaches out for her, hand gripping her arm until his fingers turn white with the effort. He knows what he saw--

“It was... I don’t know how to explain it. Oh, Maker. Bethany.”

“Now, you’re really scaring me.” She squirms in his grip. “And that hurts.”

Immediately he lets go. And he can see her again, exactly as she is. Beautiful smooth skin, a dusting of freckles on her cheeks and forehead, dark hair trailing over her shoulders. And those eyes, blue as ice in the winter, the sky in summer and tears are welling in them. 

“No, don’t cry. I’m sorry.” He tries to sit up, light-headed with the effort. “I just. I fell asleep outside. And I saw something--”

“Asleep?” she echoes, voice a mere whisper.

“Um. Yeah,” Carver says, shaking his head. “I was working and the sun--” He gestures to dismiss the thought and gathers her hand up in his. “I’m sorry. It was a bad dream. A horrible one.”

“What do you mean?” She starts to pull away.

“Please. Don’t go.” He pushes himself up with one hand, trying to keep hold of her hand with his other. “I can’t lose you,” he says. He props up against the wall and then leans in close, mere inches from his twin’s face as he continues. “You were-- we were-- something happened and we had to leave here. And then, there was an attack... a templar.. And you...”

She’s leaning in too, listening. 

“I-- you--”

He knows he’s not making sense but he can’t put it all into words and it was a dream. He thinks. That’s the sort of thing Bethany does: dream. Carver doesn’t have an ounce of magic in his body, the dream, the vision, whatever it was... it felt so real. His head still spins slightly with the memory of it. And his chest. Maker, his chest hurts. He can barely catch his breath for the pain in it and the ball of grief he’s carrying.

“You don’t dream, Carver,” Bethany says, echoing his own thoughts. “Whatever you saw--”

“I know, Beth. I know. But it felt so real. You were gone and I just...” When the words fail him he reaches for his sister, both arms wrapping around her and pulling her tight against his chest. “I don’t know what I’d ever do if I lost you.”

“I’m... not...” her words are short and breathy, “going... anywhere.” 

He eases his hold on her slightly, heat passing through his cheeks as she pulls away.

“Sorry. It’s just-- I love you, sis. And I don’t know, it just seemed so real.”

“Dreams do that,” she says. Her voice is low, and he can almost hear the haunting in her, the memories of whatever dreams her nights must hold.

He wants badly to rid her features of that faraway look, the concerned frown that turns her lips, and the wrinkles around her eyes. She’s going somewhere without him already; losing her to her own thoughts. He can feel it when her breath catches, his face cooling without it.

He doesn’t hesitate.

In an instant his lips are pressed against Bethany’s. Her mouth is warm and sweet like he remembers and she doesn’t pull away. In a heartbeat she’s kissing him back, lips opening to his and he slides his tongue against her top lip, asking for more. 

The dream disappears and the pain in his head eases as his arms squeeze her tight, pulling her closer. Bethany wraps her arms around him, her fingers kneading into the back of his shoulders. He inhales, taking with his breath the taste of her, the scent of the fresh bread from the kitchen and of the smell he knows distinctly as Bethany’s, as his. 

She makes a sound and his lips buzz with the sensation.

Bethany loses her breath when Carver kisses her. It’s a hungry kiss, as if he can’t get enough, as if he needs every bit of air shared between them for himself. And she feels the same, pressing against him, her breasts sensitive to the fabric between them. 

Carver pulls away first. “Where is everyone?”

She’s panting as she replies. “Mother went to town and Father took Garrett out to practice -- somewhere no one could hear if something...”

“Explodes?” He chuckles softly. “So we’re alone?”

“We are,” she grins and leans in with a simple kiss.

“If I’d known...”

“You do now.” She lifts up, one hand against the center of his chest as she slides on top of him. She’s nearly sitting on his now lap, his stiffening cock pressing against his breeches. 

He kisses her again but softer now, for the time they have. “I’m sorry if I scared you,” he whispers. “But I was scared too.” He kisses her, small gentle touches of his lips offered in apology. “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t lose me,” she whispers back. “I’m here.”

He lays back, pulling her along until they’re both laying on the bed, arms tangled in an embrace. 

“I love you,” he whispers. His lips are barely brushing hers and with a breath she inhales the words from the space between them. 

Her eyes close and she lowers her hand to her skirt, gathering it up in a fist until her smalls are visible under the hem. Carver pulls her against his body, hand tracing the curve of her hip up to the fist of her skirt. Her chest rises with a deep breath.

“Show me,” she whispers. 

Carver positions himself over Bethany, both hands at her hips, fingertips slipping into her smalls and pulling them down. His sister is already working on the ties at the top of her dress, pulling the laces loose and exposing her breasts. She moves with him, hips rising as he works on his trousers. His fingers move quick to unlace them and then free himself from the fabric. Bethany hums, feeling the air between her legs and the wetness that creates a slight chill. Her nipples stiffen and she grins, drawing her hands over them. 

Her brother watches her hungrily, shadows playing over his face and making the hollows of his cheeks more prominent. His blue eyes shine down on her and his lips arc into a grin as hers do, as he settles his cock between her legs. With a gentle touch, his fingers push between her wet lips, making space for him to press the tip of himself inside. She gasps quietly at the sensation, eager for more.

With practiced ease, his fingers curl deeper inside her first, riding the curves of her clit in slow circles. She’s lifting her hips to him, moaning softly with the pleasure of it as his fingers retreat to make room for his more substantial and eager cock. He takes her slowly, the size of him stretching her in small increments until she’s whimpering for the fullness she knows is just beyond her reach. He teases, leaning down and pulling his hips back.

Fingers still wet, Carver reaches up to knead one of his sister's large breasts. He pinches her nipple, rolling it slightly between his fingertips. Bethany grabs the back of his hand, pressing it into her ample flesh. 

“You don't know how I miss these,” Carver says, his voice low, throaty with lust. “That I must see the softness of them each day and not be able to do this-"

He leans down capturing the nipple of her other breast between his lips. Sucking hard he pulls her nipple against teeth, tongue lapping the curves as it hardens with the sensation. Bethany gasps at the sharp pain, her hips lifting in eager response. His cock slides into the warm welcoming slickness of her body and they both moan, Carver’s breath hot on her breast. 

“I've worn the laces looser,” Bethany whispers. Her words are drawn and breathy between thrusts.

“I've noticed,” her twin replies. “I must suffer the memories of them with a single hand too often.”

Bethany chuckles and the movement of her breath forces them together once more, Carver filling her completely. 

“I crave you,” he says. His words are more breath than sound. “I love you. I am only now complete."

She whimpers, a sting of tears in her eyes. “You fill me, body and soul,” she answers.

His kiss is hard, tongue sliding between her teeth in search of hers. Her breath is stolen and given, an exhale into the need of her twin. As she gives in to his kiss Carver slides back into her and she steals back the breath he’d taken when she gasps.

“Carver,” she whispers. But it’s pleading sound that follows, a mewl as she tries to extract from him the response she craves.

“I want more time,” he says. But he knows time is a luxury their secret cannot afford. The need for her moves him, his body sliding against hers, sweat gathering in the hollow of his shoulders and back. 

Bethany clenches her thighs, pulling her legs around Carvers waist. Above her, the blue stormy eyes of her twin are half-closed, concentration and pleasure written in his face.

“Wait,” she pleads. Her body is quivering beneath him and she feels the creating wave of orgasm just in reach. His cock is pressed deep inside her and she holds it tight, feeling the impact of his size throughout her body. “Ca--" His name disappears deep in her mouth, replaced by a gutteral moan. 

His sister shudders, moaning and his body shivers in pleasure. The sensation of her movement drives him to movement, pulling free of her grip only to drive home again and again and again. Her deep, low moans seemingly crawl along Carver’s skin, and he trembles at the weight it creates inside him. His sister's fingers grip his forearms as she lets her own orgasm build. He feels her release first, a new, wet warmth enveloping him as he enters Bethany again. 

Her arms lift to his neck and she lifts her hips into his thrusts as she pulls his head down to her. She kisses him warm and needy, the buzzing vibration of her pleasure escaping into his mouth. 

A moment later as Carver comes, he slides free of Bethany, warm liquid spilling into his hand and across the round soft skin of his twin’s stomach. She sits up halfway, reaching for him as his body shivers with pleasure. Her hand smooths over his flesh as his release ends, a soft caress calling another more violent involuntary shudder from his body.

“Beth,” he says and her name is a pleading cry from his lips. 

She pulls her hand free of him, another soft teasing tug and she chuckles. His gaze is hazy, but his eyes are focused on his sister as with unspoken glee on her face, she dips her wet fingers between her legs. She exhales sharply at the contact, blue eyes steady on Carver’s as her hand rotates and her fingers disappear between dark brown curls and soft flesh.

“Beth,” he repeats, mouth finding hers.

His hands are on her breasts, kneading again. His kisses are hungry, their breaths shared from one mouth to the other. He feels the movement of her hand, her wrist pressing against his inner thigh with each quick circle she forms. He drops a hand between her legs, fingers covering hers. He slides a finger slowly alongside hers, and into the steady rhythm she's built.

“Maker,” she says breathily. “Brother. Oh, Carver.”

He can hear the need in her words, and he kisses the words away, his tongue seeking to steal that need, that pleasure into himself. He's spent, but his cock still twitches at her pleasure. He smiles against her lips. 

Teasingly, he nips her bottom lip and moves his kisses from her lips to her chin, her cheek, her ear. Between his lips he sucks her earlobe for the reward of her shuddering moan against his neck. She kisses his cheek and wraps her arms around him.

When the new orgasm crests over her, her breath is gone and there's a long silence before the long, gutteral moan that follows her release. His fingers thrust deep inside her, finding slick warmth and he draws it up to the small, hard nub of pleasure, ringing around it slowly. The sound of her breaths are shallow and hungry as he ellicits the remains of her orgasm forth, swallowing the sounds of it with a kiss.

After, she's sweating and she shudders against him. He holds her tight, lips pressed unloving against hers. 

Their embrace is silent save their rasping breaths as they wait for the tingles and twinges of pleasure to calm. His other hand brushes hair free from her face, smoothing it down her back.

“I've made a mess of you, it seems,” he says with a soft chuckle.

“I'd let you do it again, had we the time.”

Carver kisses her softly. “I wish us an eternity, just to be like this, dear sister. My self. My soul.”

“So do I.”

The dress quickly as their bodies cool, sneaking glances and kisses between articles of clothes. Carver holds her breasts, kissing them and teasing each nipple between his lips before she tucks them away again, pulling the laces taut. She grabs his cock, sliding her fingers around his balls with a gently touch. It twitches at her touch, soft still but enough to make Carver gasp at the sensation. 

“Would that I could take you again now,” Carver says. “That we had time for me to kiss every inch of you, to lap up the very essence of you.” He lifts his fingers to his lips, licking them. “Maker, but you will be the death of me, sister.”

“Next time, brother,” she says. “And I'll return the favor.”

When both of them are clothed and presentable, Bethany places a hand over his chest. She smiles up at him, blue eyes sparkling, cheeks rosy and glowing.

“You are stuck with me, Carver Hawke. For eternity, where you go, so do I. Your eyes are mine and your heart as well. Do not be afraid.”

“I won't,” he says. “Just as I will never leave your side. I love you, Bethany.”

She pats his chest and they meet for a kiss, love pouring from one heart to the other between them. It's followed by a second, chaste lips touching for a moment. And finally a third, a press of a cheek and lips. 

Bethany is the first to pull away, always the stronger of them, Carver knows. He watches her return to the other room, leaving the door open between them. She returns to the book she had so hastily tossed aside upon his entrance. 

The memory of his dream has almost completely faded, the clanging of templar armor ringing in his ears. He watches her hair fall as her head bends towards the page and his heart aches.

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt on the DA Kmeme [here](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/81183.html?thread=365913375#cmt365913375)


End file.
